Numquam Normalis
by Animequeen5
Summary: Hinata is found bleeding in an alleyway. Why? Will Naruto saving her from near death change her life?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! review and enjoy**

* * *

><p>Laying there as my own crimson flowed out of my unmoving body, knowing that I've been left for dead. I was deciding whether it would be better to struggle, to hold onto life, or simply have my eyes remained closed until deep eternal sleep took me. I slowly opened my eyes to take, what I probably thought would be, my last look at my surroundings. It was kind of dark so much couldn't be seen. I could tell I was outside because of the loud noises of cars, and people.<p>

I heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, and then I noticed some light coming into view.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" the voice of the dark figure asked. I would have answered no, but I had no strength to speak with this bloody and aching body of mine.

The mysterious figure must have noticed the blood by now, figured it out from the gasp. The unknown individual than put two fingers to my neck, feeling for a pulse I assumed. I heard something that sounded like the dial tone of a cell phone. The sound of both the person slowly became a silent hush.

I was now engulfed into my inner sub-conscious. I figured I was still alive because I was still able to think. You know the worst part about thinking you were going to die, is when you don't and are only passed out, is that you miss huge chunks of time wondering what day, or sometimes year it was.

* * *

><p>She laid there in a white linen covered bed. No movement was made as I watched her sleep. I didn't know her, she didn't know me. We were complete strangers to each other. Yet when I saw her face, I thought she was a woman unequal beauty, despite the condition she was in.<p>

When I found her in the alleyway, I had at first wondered what had happened. Kneeling down on one knee to check for a pulse. My knee touched the surface of the asphalt floor, I felt something wet. At first I figured it was water, that is until I looked down. I saw something that, even with the dim lighting, looked like a thick red wine oozing from what resembled a black pool.

I looked to where the pool seem to start. I scanned her body and noticed that the area around the mid-section of her torso was drenched in her red bodily fluids. If you looked any closer you notice she had a slight twitch. I immediately called for an ambulance.

A slight whimper like sound took me out of my thoughts. I looked over to the bed, she started to stir. Squeezing her eyes closed tightly, before letting them flutter open. I waited for eyes to fully open.

My breathing ceased as I stared into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were a pale opaque or maybe lavender. I saw no pupil, I wondered if she was blind.

"Where am I?" she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! review and enjoy**

* * *

><p>I looked around the room I was in. It looked like a hospital. Then I noticed a speck of yellow at the edge of my line of sight. Turning to my right, I saw a man. He had bright blonde hair and eyes so blue, that if you stared too long into to them you be a prisoner of their hypnotic spell. But the most unique feature about him was the 3 whisker like marks that graced both of his cheeks.<p>

"Who are you?" is all I can think to ask.

He put on a brilliant smile that had the presence of a mischievous child. Almost like a fox, with those marks on his face adding to the effect. I felt heat rising in my cheeks. He was very handsome.

"Hi my name is Naruto," what an unusual name "Naruto Uzumaki. You're in a hospital. I helped you get here, and saved you from dying." He said calmly. Suddenly I felt something in the pit of my stomach that rose to my heart. The emotion was strong, but it wasn't bad. It was good, and warm.

* * *

><p>I saw her cheeks turn slightly red. I think she was blushing. It made her looked cute, mush so that my face tinted a bit of pink.<p>

"What's your name?" I asked. She hesitated a bit, but she told me anyway.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." What a beautiful name. It contrasted with her with her appearance, but it fit her just right.

"Is something wrong?" it was only then that I caught myself staring at her. I look away to hide my steadily increasing blush and embarrassment.

"N-No I'm fine. I'll go tell the nurse you're awake." I said as I left the room.

* * *

><p>I looked at his back as he left the room. I noticed how broad his back was, not only that, but how built his frame was. Looking all the way down his back further and further down. I caught myself before my eyes got stuck on the sight of his amazing ass. Damn! I looked! The only thing that prevented my eyes from being glued to that spot was him closing the door.<p>

Naruto seem like a very cheerful person. One I might want to get to know "_And possibly date_" wait a minute what am I thinking! I don't know anything about him except his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>As I went to find Sakura, a nurse who's my friend at this hospital, I couldn't stop thinking, no, wondering about Hinata. I chuckle to myself about how a girl I just introduced myself to, is stuck in my head, consuming my thoughts. I cut my train of thought when I spotted Sakura.<p>

I tapped her on the shoulder, I could've yelled, but Sakura would've punched me in the head again if I yelled in the hospital.

"Hey Naruto watcha need?"

"Um you know that girl I brought in," she nodded "well she woke up."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute. Give me a moment." I nodded.

I strolled back to the room. When I got back to the room, I saw her on the bed. I know nothing interesting, but she was facing the open window and the sun showered her in a golden sheet of light, making her soft skin glow. What was it about this girl that makes my breathe stop and heart thump quickly.

"Hey the nurse is on her way."

* * *

><p>I jumped a little at the sound of his voice, as he re-enteredthe room. Turning quickly I look at him, my face heated a little. To show I simply acknowledge his statement I nodded. I couldn't find my voice. I mean yeah, I'm normally shy and nervous around people I don't know, but not to the point where I felt like fainting every time I'm around them.<p>

After about 5 minutes of silence, a pink haired woman came into the room. She was easy on the eyes, she was by all means not ugly. She had piercing forest green eyes, if you looked at them closely you could tell she had increasing amounts of confidence.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm going to be your nurse." I then proceded to asking me standard health questions.

"Now do you have any family members we can contact who can take you home?" she asked.

My mood went sour. They noticed but asked nothing, maybe they were hopeing I would tell them. Might as well I don't have anything else to lose.

"No I don't. A little earlier before you found me. I had been disowned and thrown out my old home," I paused and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall out my eyes and pour down my face "looking for a place to stay with what money my father gave me until I found a job." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs as a single tear escaped my eye lid's grasp.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry to hear that" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sakura could I talk to you for a minute?" I heard Naruto ask in a calm, but serious tone. I don't know why but after they left the room, I had a hopeful feeling in my heart.

* * *

><p>"Naruto I know what you're going to suggest and I am in full support of your decision."<p>

I was stunned that Sakura knew what I was going to say before I told her, but just to be sure.

"So your okay with having Hinata come live with me until further notice?" I asked. All Sakura did was smile and nod.

"Thanks, now all that is left to do is to ask her, and Sakura if you could, I could use a little persuasive back up."

"Sure thing."

We went back into the room. It looked like Hinata had finished crying. I sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand until she looked at me. I know it's kind of an intimate looking scene to anyone who didn't know us but I was just doing this as a comforting gesture.

"Um? Hinata I was thinking that since you don't have anywhere to stay at the moment," was I really going to do this. I mean, I know most guys would hate to have a girl living with them, but just the thought of have this girl, one I hardly knew a that, coming to live with me made me nervous and excited at the same time. I took a deep intake of breath and continued "I was thinking that m-maybe you could live with me."

I looked at her, after bereating myself for stuttering, to see what expression she made. She was crying again, but this time she had a small smile to go along with it.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how to respond. I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks and a small smile grace my lips. My body seem to react before my brain. I launched myself at Naruto enveloping him into a hug, crying on his shoulder mumbling 'thank you' to him repeatedly. I felt him hug me back. He gave me a tiny squeeze.<p>

It felt so right to be in his embrace but knowing I couldn't continue to hug him any longer, I slowly released him. After realizing what I did, my face began to feel like it was on fire. I was blushing from the neck up.

It quickly die down when a sharp pain in my side decided to resurreact itself from the dead. My face contorted in pain, placing my hand on my lower abdomin. I felt something warm.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.

"You're bleeding!" within a millisecond Sakura was by my side.

"It looks like all the excitement reopened the wound, but don't worry it only opened a tiny bit." Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"All I have to do is rebandage you and get you some pain killers and you'll be fine." I gave a small nod and breathed slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO _NOT_ OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I stayed that night to ensure Hinata was alright, more for me than for her. After watching her sleep for 2 hours straight, I promptly fell asleep. When I came to, I woke up just in time to catch a glimpse of Hinata's bra before it was obscured by a gray shirt she dressed in.

"Morning Hinata" I yawned. She jumped a little.

"Oh Naruto you're awake," her cheeks tinted a light pink and I think I know why "how long have you been awake?" she asked squirming around a bit. I smiled at her, it took everything in my power not to tease her, but the natural prankster in me couldn't resist the temptation.

"Hey Hinata is your favorite color lavender by any chance?" I said feeling the smile on my face grow larger as she checks her clothes for any speck of lavender. Then she looks down her shirt, snaps her head back up and blushes a whole new shade of red.

"Don't worry, I only caught a glimpse" I assured her.

"Th-That wasn't funny!" she pouted.

She looks adorable when she pouts. I get up and saunter on over to her. I pick up her chin gently so she can look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist teasing you a little." After realizing what I was doing, I drop my hand from her chin and blush a little myself.

"N – N – Naruto I think it's time we go now" she stuttered.

"I t – think you're right, lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I signed myself out of the hospital. Naruto and I walked out to his car. The drive to Naruto's place was filled with heavy silence, but not so much that it was bad or uncomfortable. Naruto lived in an apartment. The apartment was a tall building made of bricks and coated with white paint. It turned out that Naruto live alone on the 9th floor.

"Sorry if the place is a little messy" he warned me.

We stepped inside. The apartment flat was bigger than I thought it would be. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a decent sized kitchen and a medium sized living room.

He showed me around. The little mess he was talking about was a bit of an understatement. Clothes, which I deemed filthy, were disarray on the floor. Dust collected on all the furniture not counting the bed, _maybe_. The kitchen was stacked with dirty dishes that for some reason, or another was were somehow stacked like the Eiffel Tower. I checked out the bathroom first, for sanitary purposes. Let it be said that no one is to breathe in there at the risk of possible lung cancer or even stepping in some unidentified purple goo, which I think use to be soap.

Then after inspecting the place there was a yipping sound coming from the living room or more accurately from under the couch. I walked over to the noise to see what it was. I inched, closer and closer, then whatever it was that was under that couch, jumped out at me and tackled me to the floor. I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>_

I heard Hinata scream, I rushed toward the living. I was about to asked what happened, until I saw it was Kurama, my pet fox, on top of Hinata licking her face. The screaming I heard before was now sounds of laughter. Her laugh sounded so cute, it was also contagious. Her laugh not only made me laugh with her, but it made me feel a sense of contentment I haven't in a while.I sauntered on over to her when she managed to get Kurama to stop licking her.

"I think he likes you," I stated "which is not normal for him to take a liking to someone that easily except me of course."

"Really?" she asked.

Hinata observed the fox in an interested manner. She stroked its rust colored coat and scratched the spot between its pointed ears as it purrs and yips with joy and comfort. Then she says "What a unique animal to have as a pet. What's his name?" she asked me.

"Kurama, but I sometimes like to call him Kyuubi" I told her.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hinata's POV<span>_**

I thought the fox was adorable. It was kind of ironic that Naruto had a fox as a pet, when I thought he, himself resembled one. Naruto helped me up and Kurama hopped down onto the sofa.

"Let me show you where you're going to sleep."

He took me back to the bedroom, which was now cleaner than it once was before I first stepped into the flat.

"But this is a bedroom apartment right?" I worriedly asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch don't worry about it." he said waving of my worried manner.

"But I don't want to feel like I made you give up your bed, or that you feel the need to give it to me to use."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, looked me in the eye and said "I want to give you the bed because you're still recovering from your injuries and need to rest properly. Okay?" I nodded my head relucantly, but I understood.

Then I realized that I didn't have any clothes to change into to go asleep. Noticing that concerned look Naruto walked over to his drawer and pulled out a large black tee shirt and some old looking basketball shorts.

"Um you can...uh change into these to sleep in if you want" he said nervously.

"Um... T-Thank you Naruto."

"You're welcome. There is a towel and a rag on the counter in the bathroom for you" raking his hand through his spiky golden locks before scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He soon after left the room to give me some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Naruto's POV<span>_**

'Well that was awkward'I thought sighing loudly as I planted my rear end on the couch. I close my eyes and think about what has happened in the last few days. I sat there wondering if I should ask Hinata about herself and why her father disowned her. Then I heard running water.'Oh Hinata must be in the shower'I concluded.'Shower huh? Naked Hinata in the shower? hmmm that would be hot wait what stop it Uzumaki. No perverted thoughts.'

It was when I opened my eyes that I noticed that I decided to apparently go to camping and pitched a tent in my own pants. This was so wrong. I hardly know anything about her, I should be thinking about Hinata that way. Kurama hopped and sat down next to me on the couch. I saw him staring at my crotch, then the looked me in the eye. A smirk seem to appear on his face. Next thing I knew my pet fox was snickering about my situation.

"Some friend you are, it's not funny"

* * *

><p><strong>DID U LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hinata's POV<em>**

I had finished my shower and now clad in Naruto's T-shirt and shorts. Venturing into the living room to tell Naruto goodnight, only to find him asleep on the couch already. I covered him with a blanket, instinctively kissed him on the forehead, which I blushed about a few seconds later and whispered a small 'Thank you and goodnight' and went to bed.

_(Dream)_

"_Hinata come here" called my father, Hiashi Hyuga._

_As quickly as I could I made my way to my father's study. Hiashi Hyuga was a strict figure with an emotionless face. He was a tall man about 6ft. 2, with long chocolate brown hair. His eyes were the same eyes as my own, but only more white._

_I now stand in front of the door that separates us. I raise my hand to knock. After I have made my presence known he tells me to come in. While entering I notice a male that looks about my age sitting in one of the chairs in front of my father's desk. He was dressed in a business suit. He had onyx hair and eyes. His physique was fit but lean. When he looked at me, I couldn't help but notice the slightly sick smirk spread on his face. He was handsome, but something about him put me on edge._

"_Hinata have a seat" I did as I was asked, but decided to try and sit the farthest away as I could._

"_Hinata this is Sasuke Uchiha. He is one of my companies business partner's son, which we will be merging with soon" my father informed me "And to complete this merger you two will be getting married."_

_My world came crashing down. I didn't want to marry him. I didn't even know or feel comfortable around him. I always wanted to marry someone of my choosing and for love, not some corporate wedding arrangements. I always obeyed everything my father told me but not this._

"_And you when did you decide this?" I asked angrily. My father was slightly taken aback by my tone._

"_You just thought I would go along with it? You didn't think to talk to me about it?" I yelled as I rose from my seat._

"_I thought you would have wanted to get married regardless" he tried to counter._

"_Well you wrong. If you actually took time to have a proper conversation with me you would know your own daughter wants to pick her own husband and marry for love" I finished with a huff. I took a deep breath and close my eyes for two minutes to try to calm down._

"_Well it doesn't matter what you want your getting married to Sasuke whether you want or not!" he said putting his foot down._

_That was it, I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore._

"**The Fucking Hell I Will?**_" I screamed._

_Both my father and Sasuke's jaws dropped, but Sasuke recovered faster._

"_Are you that opposed to marrying me and if so I demand to know why" said Sasuke angrily._

"_Yes I'm that opposed. And as for why one I don't even know you. Two I didn't choose you myself. Three I don't love you or even like you. Four something about you doesn't sit right with me, I bet you're one of those lust filled bastards and don't even like me, and finally I don't want to" I ended after declaring my reasons. I took another series of deep breathes._

_Then I feel my father's hand make contact with my cheek. Hard. It stung and turned to my father stunned. I was met with a furious glare full of rage. My hand went up to my stinging cheek, which was probably red. Tears spilled out me eyes a bit, but I only sniffed a little and sucked it up._

_I turn toward Sasuke and said "I'm sorry to have wasted your time coming here and I'm sorry, but I do not wish to marry you. Goodbye."_

_And with that I opened the door. As I stepped out, I fell into black nothingness and continued to fall. I finally stopped when I saw a dark figure coming toward me. I ran, but the figure caught me. It dragged me kicking somewhere. I would have screamed for help but my attacker had muffled my cries for help with his hand. Then he had hit me with some type of blunt object. The hit made me disoriented. I saw something flash against what little light was there. My eyes wide with panic but it was too late because before I realized it was a knife, said knife was embedded into my abdomen causing the worst pain ever. I screamed and thrashed around. He hit me with the blunt object again only this time striking a nerve on my body, temporarily paralyzing me._

_He yanked out the knife and said "_**Death will teach you to never humiliate an Uchiha bitch! Now that you're silenced no one will know about Sasuke's rejection and the embarrassment of the Uchiha family**_" he declared coldly._

_(Dream end)_

I woke up screaming and shaking. Then I felt hands shaking me, I jumped yelling "No stop, stay away!"

"Hinata calm down! It's me Naruto!" grabbing both my wrist "I'm not going to hurt" he said full of concern. I looked to see he was very worried.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruto's POV<em>**

I looked at her to see she was scared and tears continued to run down heavy on her face. She threw herself into my chest and cried. I held her tight and whispered reassurances to her.

I didn't like seeing her like this. It made me feel terrible on the inside. Twisting my gut and strangling my heart each time she sobbed and shook slightly. I feel the need to protect her from the outside world.

Another thing I notice was how right it felt to have her in my arms. She seems to fit perfectly. Her cries and shivers subsided.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded her head after looking up at me. I wanted to kiss her, but I resisted the urge.

"Goodnight, try to get some sleep," getting up and reluctantly letting go of her "I'll be in the living room if you need me" I told her.

As I was about to leave, she grabbed my hand and said "Please don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight. Please stay with me." She pleaded.

Even though I knew what she meant, I couldn't help but blush a little at her words and just nodded my head. She visibly relaxed. I got back in the bed and lay down with her.

She jumped a little when I wrapped my arms around her, but didn't say anything. I was pretty sure she could hear my heart beating rapidly, because her head was on my chest. I kissed her on the forehead and told her goodnight. She blushed a little at my gesture, but whispered a barely audible goodnight. A few minute after that sleep took us both.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long updating but ideas last night hit me when I wrote this! HAVE YOU REVIEW YET?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND REVIEW**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I didn't have any more nightmares after the first. While asleep the warmth that Naruto shared with me in his embrace made me feel safe and sleep throughout the night. Suddenly I felt that warmth leave me. I didn't wake up immediately, as I felt myself being covered with the soft cotton bed sheets, but it wasn't as warm as Naruto was.

Slowly opening my eyes, squinting a bit as a little sunlight passed through the window, I started to smell food. I smelled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I arose from the bed and made my way to the kitchen.

"Naruto?" I must have startled him because he jumped a little.

"Oh! Good morning! I didn't know you were awake" he added as he greeted me.

"Morning, to you too. Did you sleep well? Probably not, considering you're probably use to having someone else bed."

"No, I slept fine. It was nice to sleep in bed with someone else," a sly smirk appeared on his face  
>"especially if that someone is a beautiful woman."<p>

I could feel my face heating up to new levels and shades of red never thought possible on a human face. I heard him chuckle. I could barely look him in the eye. I pouted a little as he put a plate of food in front of me and said "You shouldn't lie to a girl, by telling her she's beautiful, when she's not" I said down casted.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I frowned as she said that. She must have some low self – esteem.

"I wasn't lying. I really think you're beautiful Hinata" I told her sincerely.

Her eyes seem to have widen a bit by my words. She slowly looked up at me.

"Thank You, Naruto" she said with a small blush and unshed tears in her eyes.

I smile at her and with that we both begin eating breakfast with a comfortable silence. After the dishes were put away in the sink, we move to sit down in the living room. The silence that was once comfortable was now completely gone. It was now too quiet.

I racked my brain for anything to talk about; anything would have done right about now. I was about to start asking questions about herself, but she beat me to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

"So Naruto how old are you?" I said managing to be the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh… I'm 23. You?"

"Oh I'm turning 23 in December."  
>"What's your favorite color?" he asked me.<p>

"Purple."

"Okay nice, mine's orange."

There was silence again for a while. 'Come on; think of something else to say. Oh, I know ask him about his family.'

"So how many family members do you have?" finally asking.

He seems to be slightly upset by the question, but answer anyway. "I had a mom and a dad."

"Had?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah they died in a plane crash coming back from their 5th honeymoon" he clarified.

"I'm sorry" I apologize and I mentally kicked myself for asking such a stupid question.

"It's okay you didn't know, anyway I was taken in by my godparents so I didn't have to go to any orphanage." he said jokingly, trying to make me feel better.

"What about you, Hinata how many family members do you have?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND REVIEW! I'm really sorry for the late update! Pease forgive me!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>_

I waited patiently for her answer. She seemed hesitant with telling me. I mean, I can somewhat understand. I mean her own father disowned her for some reason. It must be a really bad family relationship because she refused to make barely any eye contact with me. Whether she was acting shy or ashamed, I couldn't tell.

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable doing so" I told her trying to be considerate.

"No I want," there was a short pause before she continued "want to tell you, it's just difficult to put into words when describing some of my family members" she explained.

I nodded my head in understanding. It must not be as easy for her to describe her family as it is for me to give a description of my godparents.

My godfather, Jiraya, is a perverted novel writer and my godmother, is a world renowned doctor with an even more infamous gambling, drinking, and anger problem. Not to mention her super strength, practically making her a female Shizuo Heiwajima straight out of Durarara. I was brought out of my personal thoughts when I heard her sigh.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>_

I have a father, a younger sister, and a cousin who I see as an older brother, in my family" I started out with.

"What about your mom if you don't mind my asking?" he brought up harmlessly.

I felt tears start to prickle and gather at the end of my eyes, but I contained them and didn't let them spill over.

"My mother died shortly after giving birth to my sister Hanabi" I told him. Just then memories of my mother's last days came back to me.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hinata come meet your little sister Hanabi" my mother called._

_This was back when my father was a happy man, who smiled and played with me and told me he loved me every day. My father lifted me up onto the bed so I could get a better look at my newborn sister._

"_So Hina how does it feel to be a big sister huh?" my father asked._

_I glanced down at the bundle that my mother held in her arms. She was small, with little black curls atop her soft head. Hanabi's eyes had popped open, and just like everyone in our family, she had pale pupil less eyes with some twinge of other coloring. It was then that I felt something warm inside me._

"_Daddy I'm going to enjoy being an older sister. I'll teach her everything I know and watch out for her. I promise!" I smiled widely that day as my parents smiled back proudly._

_(Flashback end)_

"Hinata um… you still with me?" Naruto asked putting his hand on my shoulder jolting me back to the present.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just remembering one of the happier times with my family is all" she dismissively said. So for the next two hours I told Naruto about my family, and such.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>_

As Hinata told me about her family, several emotions battle within me. Angry, because her father shouldn't have treated her the way he did, even he was upset over the death of his wife. Protective, because she shouldn't have gone through it alone, like she did. Also happy that I found her when I did because I'll be the greatest friend she'll ever have to help cover all the bad time in her life.

'_Friend huh?' _that word was comforting but, it didn't make my completely happy in the least. I wonder why?

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! And please take a look at my new story the Imprisoned Muse!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

****Sorry for the late update! I just finally finished getting over writers block for most of my fics. So enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE! ****

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Instead of having Hinata sit in the apartment all day, I decided to take her out to have some fun.

"So what do you want to do Hinata?" I asked

She cutely put her finger to her chin and shyly looked around. I slowed down the car so she can get a good look of downtown.

"We can do anything you want. Eat, shop, we can even just walk around until we find something that catches our interest" I told her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hinata's POV<span>**

I had liked the idea of walking around, but we could do that later. Since I would be staying at Naruto's for a while I thought that getting the things I needed would be my first priority.

"Can we go shopping? Since I'm most likely going to stay with you for the time being I need some things" I said shyly. Naruto readily agreed, and drove towards the mall.

We arrived at the mall half an hour ago and I already had most of what I needed for basic living. Clothes, toiletries, feminine hygiene products, soap etc. Now Naruto and I were sitting in the food court eating lunch.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"So Hinata did you get everything you needed?" Naruto asked.

Swallowing my food before talking I responded "Yes, I think so. I'm really sorry you had to spend so much money on me. I promise to pay you back every cent, Naruto" I assured him.

"No it's okay Hinata. I want to help you as much as possible" I told her. But the look on her face told me she was going to argue until she found a way to pay me back.

"I can't do that it wouldn't feel right. How about I do the housework and cooking while I'm living with you?" she bargained.

I was about to deny, when I saw… the eyes! Come on her eyes were already large and beautiful, but the minute she looked sad and pleading, I felt like I would be kicking a kid in a wheel chair down a hill, that ran over a box of kittens. So I reluctantly agreed.

"I guess the next stop would be the grocery store, since you decided to do some home cooking" I said getting up from my seat. We both got up and left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>? POV<strong>

"Who's that bitch with Naruto?" said a lurking figure behind a wall. The figure continued to shoot daggers at Hinata as they left the mall.

"Whoever she is, it doesn't matter, she'll either get the message or disappear"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but writers block came, went, and revisited, so yeah. Please REVIEW!<strong>

**It also time to play another round of GUESS WHO?**

**The deal is the same as the last time. Guess it right and you get to add a surprising plot twist to one of my stories. Let the games begin!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HINATA'S POV<span>_**

The ride the grocery store was driven I a comfortable silence. However I couldn't help, but suddenly think about something.

"Naruto when you found me, did you call the police?" I asked.

Naruto's face made a strange expression, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Yeah I did" he said in a concerned tone.

"What's wrong, you sound confused."

Even though I could only see his side profile, I could tell he was trying to still comprehend something.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NARUTO'S POV<strong>_

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Hello 911, I found someone in the alleyway a while ago. I've already called the ambulance and am already at the hospital."_

_"What seems to be the problem with the person sir?" the person on the other end questioned._

_"Well she was bleeding; I think she may have been attacked."_

_"Okay sir, we'll be there to question the victim" they hung up._

_It had been a few hours before the doctors had finished patching up Hinata and placed her in the room. The authorities had arrived 30 minutes after I called. When we were finally allowed into the room, the officers took one look at Hinata and started to back out the room._

_"Mr. Uzumaki, is this the girl you found attacked in the alley?" asked one of the officers shakily._

_"Yes?" why I made it sound like a question, I don't know. Maybe it was because I found the police's reactions to Hinata strange._

_"Then I'm afraid we can't help you"_

_"What!? Why not?" I shouted._

_The two officers looked at one another with uneasy expressions._

_"Mr. Uzumaki if you know what's good for you, you will no longer associate with this girl. That's all we can say." And as if being chased by the hounds of hell they left the hospital._

**_(Flashback end)_**

I relay all of this to Hinata, only to see a look of fear come across her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HINATA'S POV<span>_**

Would those people still come after me? Would they hurt Naruto?

"Hinata!" I snap out of my thoughts quickly.

"Yes Naruto did you say something?"

"Just wanted to know if you were alright you looked kind of freaked there for a moment" Naruto said.

Before I can say anything we pull up into the parking spot at the grocery store. After turning off the engine of the car, we both sit in silence. Naruto suddenly grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. With my heart thumping in my chest strongly, I cast my eyes on him. The look in his eyes make my heart beat just a little faster.

"Hinata, I know that we haven't known one another for a long, but remember that I will always help and protect you, no matter what because, you're my friend ok?" Naruto said with such determination.

A blush and tears dress my face as I repeatedly say my thanks to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations you are the proud first viewers Numquam Normalis chapter 10. I hoped you enjoyed it.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NARUTO'S POV<strong>_

After wiping away the tears, Hinata and I finally entered the grocery store.

"So Hinata, what did you want to get?" I asked.

"What do you usually eat Naruto?" she asked.

I looked at her and gave a nervous chuckle as I rubbed the back of my head. She just gave me a concerned look and tilt her head. I hang my head and tell her.

"I mostly just eat instant ramen and occasionally go out and eat more ramen" I wait patiently to hear Hinata be shocked.

"Ok, well how about I make ramen for tonight and try changing the meals later" she said earnestly.

I look up at her as if just couldn't get even more amazing than the other day.

_'She is definitely the girl for me'_ my subconscious thought.

_'What? No I just met her. Stop thinking like that'_ I scolded myself.

**_HINATA'S POV_**

After coming up with a plan Naruto and I walked through each aisle to see if there was anything we needed. We got through almost half the aisles, when I heard a child crying. Looking around I spotted a mother having trouble with her child.

The little boy was laying on the floor, bawling his eyes out and flailing his arms and legs about. The mother of the boy looked tired and stressed out. I felt bad for her. It wasn't much later when I noticed Naruto was making his way towards the duo.

"Everything ok miss?" Naruto asked the mother.

The mother looked at Naruto mildly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, if he's disturbing you sir. I'll get him to calm down" the mother responded. She made one last failed attempt, before Naruto picked up the boy by his underarms and stared at him blankly.

The little boy stopped crying and stared back at Naruto. Naruto then smiled at the boy and said

"That's better, boys shouldn't cry, now you look tough"

The boy then asked "Really mister?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Now, why were you crying earlier?" the boy looked down at his feet looking ashamed.

"I really wanted some candy, but Mama said I couldn't have any" the boy answered.

"Well crying wasn't going to get you candy, but I'll tell you what will," the boy looked up hopeful "behaving for your mom and helping her around the house when she needs it"

"Really?" the boy directed the question towards his mother, who had been quiet through the whole exchange. The boy's mother nodded her head and smiled slightly. The little boy's face then held a look of resolve.

The boy apologized to his mother and thanked Naruto.

_'Naruto's going to be a great father one day'_ my face burst into flames at the thought of having Naruto's children.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NARUTO'S POV<strong>_

I reached back to Hinata and saw her blush and then smile.

"Sorry I left you hanging there for a minute" I apologized.

"It's okay that mother looked tired, you looked like you helped her out a lot" Hinata reassured.

"Yeah she did. She must have been a single mom" I guessed.

"I was surprised though. You're really good with children" I blushed lightly as she said that.

"Well I've always wanted kids of my own one day" I didn't noticed I was staring into Hinata's eyes when I said this, when I did I quickly looked away.

_'Hinata would make a wonderful mother'_ my conscious whispered.

_'I thought I told you to shut up earlier'_ I snapped.

I looked out the corner of eye at Hinata and saw she blushed something fierce.

"Are you ok Hinata? I didn't creep you out did I?" I asked.

"N-NO! I just thought whoever you have kids with will be a very lucky person" after Hinata said that she rushed down one of the aisles.

I stood there with a pretty heavy blush myself.

_'That girl is going to be the death of me …and I'm okay with that'_ I thought as I rush to catch up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all HAPPY NEW YEARS! Second of all I'm sorry it took me some time to update this story. I know many of you get tired waiting. I hope your holidays were awesome and that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought and if you're still willing to read my fics despite the huge time gaps.<strong>


End file.
